I'm going straight to Hell and you're coming with me
by Asaliah
Summary: Quand Castiel emménagea dans son nouvel appartement, il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce que son séduisant nouveau voisin, Dean, soit atteint d'un très grave trouble mental. Castiel ne le savait pas encore, mais sa vie était en danger. Plus d'infos à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

**I'M GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL AND YOU'RE COMING WITH ME**

(Ou la fanfiction avec un titre beaucoup trop long !)

**Grosse NDA ****: Alors avant de commencer je tiens à ****préciser quelque chose**** : celle qui écrit ça est une petite crotte d'ado qui va rentrer en 1****e**** L et qui n'a donc jamais fait d'études de psychiatrie. Il se peut donc que la situation décrite dans cette fic soit parfaitement impossible.**

**Au début cette fic devait être un OS et puis après l'avoir écrit j'ai préféré le séparer en ce qui sont pour moi les parties principales. Mais je vous préviens, ****cette fiction sera très, très courte****. Disons que je l'ai un peu plus développée que ce que je voulais au début, mais elle n'en reste pas moins peu développée sous certains aspects, vous verrez par vous-même.**

**Sinon, pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu (et qui connaissent surtout mon manque de détermination à finir une fic), pas de panique, elle est déjà entièrement écrite (je l'ai écrite à la main et avec amour pendant une semaine, très tard la nuit (ou très tôt le matin, comme vous voulez). Que voulez-vous, l'inspiration arrive aux heures tardives !)**

**P.S : Je posterai une fois par semaine, tous les mardis.**

**P.P.S (et après je me tais) : Merci au groupe The Agonist et à leur superbe chanson **_**You're Coming With Me **_**pour le titre.**

**Assez de blabla !**

**Résumé**** : Quand Castiel emménagea dans son nouvel appartement, il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce que son séduisant nouveau voisin, Dean, soit atteint d'un très grave trouble mental. Castiel ne le savait pas encore, mais sa vie était en danger.**

**Auteur**** : Asaliah**

**Rating**** : M pour violence et parce-qu'on sait jamais**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Info : Pas de beta**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Prologue  


Casitel posa avec satisfaction le dernier bibelot sur l'étagère. Son regard parcourut ensuite la pièce. Ce décor nouveau était une bouffée d'air frais pour ses yeux habitués à son ancien appartement. Il venait d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville et avait décidé de passer son après-midi à déballer tous ses cartons. "Une bonne chose de faite ! " se dit il. La seule chose à laquelle il aspirait à ce moment là c'était à une bonne bière bien fraîche. Mais malheureusement, son frigo était actuellement vide de toutes victuailles. C'est ainsi qu'il décida d'aller faire un saut au supermarché du coin. Enfin, il se doutait qu'il devait bien en avoir un, mais il ne savait pas où. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Son objectif ? Demander à un voisin où se trouvait le supermarché le plus proche. Un véritable défi pour Castiel qui préférait être seul qu'en compagnie humaine. Par contre les animaux, c'était carrément autre chose. Castiel n'avait qu'un chat mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait tous les animaux du monde dans son appartement. Sauf éventuellement des piranhas. Bref, Castiel était un homme solitaire qui préférait largement la compagnie animale à la compagnie humaine. Et qui était depuis cinq minute devant la porte de l'appartement adjacent au sien, sans oser frapper.

- Allez Castiel, se murmura-t-il. C'est pas si compliqué ! Que te disait ta maman déjà ? Ah oui, "socialise, mon garçon, socialise !"

Alors il décida de socialiser. Et cette action commençait par un geste très simple : appuyer sur la sonnette. Puis il attendit. Il attendit que l'occupant de l'appartement, qui qu'il soit, daigne venir ouvrir la porte. Et pendant ce temps là, Castiel s'imaginait tous les scénarios possibles. Et si son voisin était un fou ? Un drogué ? Un psychopathe ? Un pokémon ? Ou pire, l'amour de sa vie ? (Castiel pensa avec horreur qu'après avoir passé une après-midi à déballer ses cartons, il ne devait pas ressembler à grand-chose). La porte qui s'ouvrit mit fin à ses délires. Devant lui se tenait un homme aux allures de mannequin pour sous-vêtements. Il était légèrement plus grand que Castiel, avait de courts cheveux châtains, des tâches de rousseur autour de l'arrête du nez et des yeux tellement verts qu'une émeraude pouvait aller se rhabiller. Castiel ne se rendit pas compte qu'il devait être en train d'observer l'inconnu depuis un moment, car celui-ci le regarda un peu désappointé et lui dit :

- Euh oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

Castiel rougit. Premier contact avec un voisin et il avait l'air parfaitement idiot. "Bravo Castiel, +10 points !" se dit il.

- Hum, je m'appelle Castiel Novak et je viens d'emménager dans l'appartement à côté du votre. Je venais vous demander si vous pouviez m'indiquer où se trouve le supermarché le plus proche, monsieur… (_coup d'œil au nom écrit sous la sonnette)_ Winchester ?

Le regard de l'homme se radoucit.

- Bien entendu. Alors en fait…

Et puis il se mit à enchaîner tout un tas de directions et de noms de rues et bien évidemment Castiel n'arrivait pas à suivre. Voyant à quel point il était perdu, l'homme aux yeux verts lui proposa de l'y emmener.

- Oh non, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, refusa poliment Castiel.

- Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je vous assure. Et puis comme ça on pourra faire connaissance.

Castiel accepta car après tout, c'était l'occasion de peut-être se faire un ami dans le voisinage.

- D'accord, je vais juste chercher ma veste et mon argent et on pourra y aller, informa Castiel.

- Au fait ! L'appela le voisin. Moi c'est Dean !

Castiel hocha la tête en souriant puis tourna le dos pour pénétrer dans son appartement. S'il n'avait pas eu le dos tourné, il aurait pu voir l'expression faciale de Dean changer complètement en une fraction de secondes. Car à cet instant, Dean n'était plus Dean.

* * *

**Verdict ? Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas. Oh et je tiens à prévenir que la suite est BEAUCOUP MOINS légère que ce prologue ! A mardi prochain pour le premier chapitre !**

**Asaliah.**


	2. Ch1 : Des signes qui ne trompent pas

**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance, les chapitres sont beaucoup plus courts que ce à quoi je m'attendais alors je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de laisser cette histoire à l'état de OS. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard alors je vais continuer comme ça. Donc voilà je suis vraiment désolée pour la taille ridicule des chapitres (qui en plus sont très, très, **_**très**_** peu), si vous voulez me lancer des pierres, ne vous gênez pas.**

**Ce chapitre est également plutôt léger, les choses se corsent au second chapitre.**

**Je sais que certains peuvent être surpris par l'apparition de quelques mots ou d'expressions familières dans la narration, mais c'est justement pour souligner ce que j'essaie de dire à ce moment là du chapitre.**

**Progression**** : 1/3**

**Avertissement**** : Pas de beta**

**Disclaimer**** : Se référencier au prologue**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Des signes qui ne trompent pas

Le trajet jusqu'au supermarché se passa relativement dans le calme. Dean et Castiel parlaient peu et la seule chose qui comblait ce silence gênant était la musique. Du vieux rock dont Dean semblait fan étant donné que ses doigts pianotaient inconsciemment sur le volant en rythme avec la musique. Quant à Castiel il aimait bien mais pas au point de faire la fête sur son siège. De toutes façons, Castiel aimait tous les styles de musique. Sauf le rap (ce qui n'était pas vraiment de la musique à proprement parler). Mais il avait vite découvert que le problème _d'apprécier_ _tout_, c'est qu'au final tu _n'adores_ _rien_. Il n'accrochait pas spécialement à un style, un groupe, un chanteur ou une chanson particulière, tout lui semblait plus ou moins du même niveau. Mais ça importait peu pour Castiel car il n'aimait pas juste écouter de la musique, il aimait _la_ musique. Cette passion avait commencé très jeune et quand ses parents s'en étaient aperçus, ils avaient décidé de lui faire jouer d'un instrument. Et comme la majorité des parents dans ce cas, ils avaient choisi le piano. Depuis Castiel n'avait jamais arrêté, interprétant bon nombre de morceaux de son choix et en créant même quelques uns. Et il pouvait chanter également mais chut, c'était un secret. Acceptez le ou non mais trop souvent, un garçon qui joue du piano ET qui chante se fait traiter de "pédé". Dans la tête creuse de beaucoup trop d'étroits d'esprit, le piano et le chant c'est réservé aux gonzesses. Les vrais mecs ça rap, wesh. _(NDA : non c'est faux je ne m'acharne pas sur le rap depuis le début du chapitre)_ Triste réalité. Bref Castiel était un musicien accompli, un chanteur et la musique faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Heureusement, le trajet jusqu'au supermarché semblait court et Castiel essayait de se concentrer pour retenir le chemin mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Le sens de l'orientation avait visiblement oublié Castiel à son arrivée sur Terre. Dean gara sa magnifique voiture noire (Castiel serait incapable de vous dire le modèle. C'est un artiste, pas un expert en voitures !) dans un parking plutôt spacieux. Une fois garé, Dean se tourna vers le brun.

- Alors, tu penses que tu t'en sortiras pour y aller toi-même la prochaine fois ?

Castiel lui lança un regard désespéré qui le fit éclater de rire. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il avait fait rire Dean, il n'était peut-être pas si nul côté socialisation finalement. Il nota également que Dean l'avait tutoyé, un bon signe. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

- Tu sais quoi prendre ? Demanda Dean.

- Je pense que je vais acheter uniquement de quoi manger pendant 2-3 jours, je reviendrai plus tard faire des plus grosses courses.

Dean sourit mais ne commenta pas. Castiel ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse de l'autre homme en remplissant son coffre de choses pour son usage personnel. Ils étaient dans le rayon des plats cuisinés (oui la cuisine non plus n'était pas le fort de Castiel) quand Dean relança la conversation :

- Pourquoi as-tu déménagé ?

Castiel haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

- Juste le besoin de changer d'air je suppose. Je n'en pouvais plus de mon ancien appartement.

- Et tu as emménagé seul ?

- Non si on prend mon chat en considération, rit Castiel.

- Oh et il s'appelle comment ? Questionna Dean en souriant.

- Amber. Une femelle.

Castiel se saisit d'une barquette de lasagnes végétariennes avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Et toi, tu vis seul ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Dean.

Castiel détailla discrètement Dean et se dit qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'un homme comme lui puisse n'avoir personne dans sa vie. Il fallait être honnête, Dean était séduisant. Très séduisant. Castiel n'avait jamais eu de préférence en terme de sexualité alors il supposait être bisexuel. Mais l'homme en face de lui avait une aura qui criait "HETERO !" à la face du monde. Tellement dommage. Ce fut là que Castiel croisa le regard meurtrier de Dean. Le brun détourna tout de suite les yeux, de honte et de peur. De honte car Dean devait sûrement avoir remarqué avec quel "engouement" l'autre homme le détaillait. "Effrayer ton nouveau voisin et détruire toutes tes chances d'amitié avec lui parce-que tu es un gros pervers dégueulasse qui ne sait pas garder ses yeux pour lui ? Fait. +50 points Castiel" pensa-t-il avec amertume. Mais il avait détourné le regard également parce-que ce qu'il avait vu dans celui de Dean l'avait littéralement terrifié. Evidemment, il avait détourné les yeux si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer correctement l'expression du visage de Dean mais le peu qu'il en avait vu lui avait largement suffit. Ce qui l'avait marqué le plus, c'était ses yeux. Tellement froids et durs et surtout, cette violence et cette haine qui y étaient cachées. Et pour le bref aperçu qu'il avait eu de son visage il aurait juré qu'il était différent. Ses traits semblaient plus durs. Beaucoup plus durs. Pourtant quand Castiel releva timidement les yeux à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Dean était redevenu celui qu'il connaissait. D'ailleurs, il le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Cass ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

Castiel ne prit même pas la peine de relever le surnom.

- Euh oui, oui ça… je pense tout avoir, est ce qu'on peut y aller ?

Dean fut surpris devant l'empressement de Castiel mais hocha tout de même la tête et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la caisse. Pendant ce temps, le cerveau du brun cogitait à tout vitesse. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien vu ce qu'il pensait avoir vu. Il en était certain. Mais ça avait été tellement rapide… c'était peut-être uniquement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Puis il repensa à la réaction qu'il avait eue après ce court évènement, la façon dont il avait répondu à Dean. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci et vit qu'il avait une expression déçue sur le visage. Il devait sûrement penser que Castiel s'était lassé de sa présence et voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Le brun se promit de lui présenter des excuses dans la voiture. Le paiement des produits et le trajet jusqu'à la voiture se passèrent en silence. Une fois installés sur les confortables sièges de la voiture de Dean, Castiel prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

- Ecoute Dean, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je tiens juste à ce que tu saches que je ne veux en aucun cas me débarrasser de toi. J'ai simplement été… perturbé.

Dean acquiesça mais semblait sceptique.

- Tu bosses dans quoi ? Reprit Castiel pour lui prouver sa bonne foi.

- Les voitures. Je suis mécanicien.

Blanc.

- Et toi ? Reprit Dean.

- Moi et bien il va falloir que je me mette à chercher, répondit il avec un petit rire nerveux. Normalement je travaille dans l'audiovisuel en tant qu'ingénieur du son mais j'aimerais d'abord trouver un petit boulot avant de chercher plus sérieusement. Juste pour me faire un peu d'argent en attendant.

- Si tu veux il y a le petit café en bas de l'immeuble qui recherche un serveur.

- Merci de l'info, sourit Castiel.

Tous les deux sentirent que la glace venait d'être brisée et ainsi le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence confortable, uniquement meublé, une fois de plus, de la musique crachée par les hauts parleurs. Dean aida Castiel à monter les provisions jusqu'à son appartement (bien qu'il n'y ait que deux sacs). Alors que Castiel s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Dean brisa le silence :

- Bon… si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver. Ma porte t'est grande ouverte.

Sur ces mots il prit la direction de son propre appartement. Castiel sourit. Il avait compris que c'était une promesse : ils allaient se revoir. Puis il déverrouilla sa porte et entra dans l'appartement. Il fut aussitôt attaqué par une petite boule de poils marron et noire. Castiel posa ses sacs en souriant avant de s'accroupir pour caresser son chat qui se frottait vivement contre ses jambes. Il gratta l'animal derrière les oreilles tout en la regardant droit dans ses yeux ambrés qui lui avaient d'ailleurs donné son nom : Amber.

- Devine ce que j'ai pour toi, dit Castiel tout en dégainant un grand sac de croquettes fraîchement acheté. Bizarrement, la turbine à ronrons se mit à tourner à plein régime. Les chats, ces hypocrites. Castiel nourrit Amber, rangea ses provisions et se prépara un bon petit repas industriel qu'il dégusta devant la télé. Après avoir mangé, il débarrassa et s'installa devant son piano. Il aimait beaucoup jouer avant d'aller dormir, ça le détendait. Il craqua ses doigts et commença à entamer _Suite Española Op 47 No.1 "Granada"_. A peine avait il commencé à jouer que sa chatte sauta sur ses genoux et se roula en boule comme elle le faisait souvent. Castiel sourit affectueusement et poursuivit son morceau. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant ainsi emporter par la musique. Soudain un flash d'yeux verts apparu dans son esprit pour transformer la mélodie en morceau improvisé. Castiel joua ainsi pendant un moment, avec pour seule inspiration ces magnifiques yeux verts. Mais comme les bons moments ne durent jamais, le regard doux se transforma en regard à la lueur meurtrière et Castiel ouvrit brusquement les paupières, arrêtant net de jouer. Il frotta son visage à deux mains avant de murmurer pour lui-même :

- Je deviens dingue.

Il prit son chat dans ses bras, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il posa Amber sur son lit, se changea pour un vieux tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging avec un trou au genou et prit la direction de sa salle de bain. En se lavant les dents il repensa aux évènements de la journée. En emménageant ici il ne s'était absolument pas douté que sa vie allait être aussi chamboulée et cela à cause d'une seule personne : Dean. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'autre homme pensait également à lui en ce moment. Est-ce que leur rencontre avait autant retourné son cerveau que le sien ? En se mettant au lit, les pensées de Castiel étaient encore et toujours tournées vers la même personne. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever la journée d'aujourd'hui de la tête. La même image des yeux assassins de Dean le hantait toujours. Il se posait et se reposait inlassablement la même question : avait il rêvé tout à l'heure dans le supermarché ou était-ce bien réel ? Malgré tout ce qui encombrait son esprit, Castiel finit par s'endormir, bercé par les ronronnements de son chat.

* * *

**TBC**

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé même si c'était désespérément court. Au prochain chapitre on va faire un petit tour du côté de Dean et voir un peu ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. A mardi !**

**Asaliah.**


	3. Ch2 : Les traces indélébiles du passé

**Je m'excuse encore pour la taille du chapitre. Sur mes feuilles il est plus long que le précédent mais après l'avoir recopié à l'ordi, il est plus court (oui plus court encore que le premier, vous voyez le niveau). Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais bon… voilà je suis désolée et je le répète, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ce soit aussi court que ça, quand j'écris sur papier je ne m'en rends pas compte. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même et pour info, il est plus violent que les précédents. Oh et j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir le publier à temps, aujourd'hui étant mon anniversaire et avec la famille et tout, être sur l'ordi était pas vraiment bien vu (traduction : souhaitez moi mon anniversaire chers lecteurs que j'aime de tout mon cœur !).**

**P.S : Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent, qui ajoutent cette histoire à leurs favoris où qui la suivent et à ceux qui laissent des reviews.**

**Disclaimer**** : Direction le prologue**

**Avertissements**** : Violence, vulgarité et pas de beta  
**

**Progression : 2/3**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les traces indélébiles du passé

Ce soir là, quand Dean se coucha, ce fut avec une montagne de choses en tête. En effet la journée avait été pleine de nouveautés qui faisaient remonter en lui un grand nombre de vieux souvenirs. Quel paradoxe ! Pourtant la journée avait commencée normalement. Il avait profité du fait qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de repos pour faire une grasse matinée bien méritée. Comme toutes les personnes profitant à fond de leur grasse matinée, il avait prit son petit déjeuner à l'heure du déjeuner. Il était néanmoins chiffonné d'avoir été dérangé par des bruits provenant du couloir et de l'appartement, précédemment vide, d'à côté. Apparemment quelqu'un était en train d'emménager. Mais qu'importe ! Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos, de détente, et il n'allait pas le gâcher en étant de mauvaise humeur pour si peu. Bref tout était parfaitement normal quand vers la fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il était sur l'ordinateur avec une bière à la main, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Il fut un peu surpris : d'ordinaire personne ne venait lui rendre visite. Il avait peu d'amis, si ce n'était que quelques collègues de boulot qui de toutes façons ne pouvaient pas vraiment être considérés comme des amis. Cela devait sûrement être une erreur. Ou de la pub. Ou des témoins de Jéhovah. Il alla tout de même ouvrir la porte, curieux. Devant lui se tenait un homme d'environ son âge, avec des cheveux très noirs qui ne devaient jamais avoir vu un peigne de leur vie et les yeux les plus bleus et les plus troublants qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Dean ne manqua pas de remarquer que l'inconnu semblait également le détailler des yeux. Il apprit qu'il s'appelait Castiel, qu'il était le nouveau voisin et qu'il cherchait le supermarché le plus proche. Naturellement, Dean se proposa pour l'y conduire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sympathisé avec un bel homme. En fait c'était depuis… non il ne voulait pas y penser. Quand Castiel tourna le dos quelque chose se passa. Dean n'avait su dire quoi exactement, mais il eu quelques secondes d'absence et quand il revint à lui, Castiel était déjà de retour avec sa veste et était en train de fermer sa porte à clé. Cela arrivait de temps en temps à Dean, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'étaient ces absences et ce qui les causait. En fait, ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça étant donné qu'elles ne duraient que quelques secondes et que jusque là, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus eues. Mais au supermarché, ça le reprit. Castiel était de nouveau en train de le détailler de ses yeux beaucoup trop bleus avec une légère pointe d'envie quand ça recommença. Et quand Dean revint à lui, Castiel fixait ses pieds et semblait vouloir se faire tout petit. Bien entendu, Dean lui demanda si tout allait bien et sa réponse évasive le laissa perplexe. Mais le pire était qu'il semblait vraiment pressé de partir, ce que Dean traduit pas une envie de le quitter. Il était bien évidemment déçu, il avait l'intention de peut-être lui proposer de lui payer un café histoire de faire connaissance, mais il sentit que ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau. Mais tout au fond de lui, quelque chose le perturbait. Et si c'était lui la cause de ce malaise ? Qu'avait il fait pendant son moment d'absence ? Avait il fait quelque chose qui avait dérangé Castiel ? Ces questions tournaient en rond dans sa tête jusqu'à la voiture où Castiel lui présenta ses excuses et affirma que quelque chose l'avait "perturbé". Dean tiqua là-dessus. D'accord, quelque chose l'avait perturbé mais la véritable question était "quoi ?". Dean n'eut pas plus de temps pour contempler cette question car Castiel l'interrogea à propose de son métier. Il lui donna une réponse vague avant de se remettre à réfléchir. Devait-il demander à Castiel ce qui l'avait dérangé tout à l'heure ou passer à autre chose ? Il décida d'arrêter de se prendre la tête et choisit donc la seconde option. Et voilà, désormais il était au lit avec un bon paquet de questions et de souvenirs en tête. Dean était attiré par Castiel, c'était indéniable. Et cela semblait être réciproque. Mais Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il n'avait eu personne dans sa vie depuis… "l'incident". Non il refusait définitivement d'y penser. Il ferma fort les yeux, tentant de chasser les souvenirs qui affluaient dans son crâne, sombres araignées qui tissaient leurs toiles dans son cerveau. Il était en train de combattre les images défilant sur l'écran de ses paupières closes quand il entendit un léger bruit venir de l'autre côté de la cloison, juste derrière sa tête. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, écoutant. C'était très bas et il ne pouvait l'entendre uniquement parce qu'il était dans le silence complet et que la source du bruit était de l'autre côté de la cloison. Non pas un bruit, une mélodie. Une mélodie jouée au piano. Il était impossible pour lui de dire s'il s'agissait d'un CD ou d'un vrai piano mais ça ne faisait aucun doute que ça venait de l'appartement de Castiel. Dean s'endormit, bercé par cette douce mélodie en fond. Mais la nuit ne fut pas douce pour Dean. Car elle fut peuplée d'un cauchemar, ou plus exactement, d'un souvenir cauchemardesque.

_Dean était de retour dans ce salon qui avait été le lieu du plus grand traumatisme de sa vie. Il mettait tranquillement le couvert quand Alastair, celui avec qui il avait emménagé depuis deux mois, rentra à la maison. Ivre comme souvent. Dean était déçu et triste de le voir comme ça. Au début de leur relation, un an et demi auparavant, Alastair ne buvait presque pas une goutte d'alcool, uniquement occasionnellement. En fait, ce problème n'avait débuté qu'un mois plus tôt. Mais il empirait de plus en plus. Puis vint l'erreur. Alastair était en train d'accrocher sa veste au crochet prévu à cet effet quand Dean laissa maladroitement tomber un verre. Celui-ci se brisa au sol, symbole de la colère cachée et sous jacente d'Alastair, qui explosa à ce moment là. Oui car trop souvent, quand une bêtise est faite et que l'alcool est impliqué, une fureur irrationnelle fait surface. Et cette fois-ci, c'était au tour de Dean d'en faire les frais. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui allait lui tomber dessus et d'ailleurs, qui aurait pu s'y attendre ? Ce n'était qu'un minuscule verre brisé après tout. Mais voilà, pour un Alastair au corps et à l'esprit imbibés d'alcool, c'était un drame. Il se dirigea droit sur Dean et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le secouant fortement._

_- Tu peux pas faire attention ? Tu fais exprès pour m'énerver ou quoi ?_

_Il lui hurlait au visage, lui soufflant son haleine fortement alcoolisée. Dean n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car il fut lancé au sol sur les débris de verre. Ces petits morceaux coupant s'enfonçaient dans ses mains, le reste de son corps étant recouvert de vêtements. Dean pensait que cela en resterait là. Il avait tort. Alastair s'accroupit, prit une poignée de débris de verre et cria :_

_- Je vais te la faire bouffer ta connerie !_

_Après cela, il prit la nuque de Dean de sa main libre et de l'autre il plaqua les morceaux de verre contre les lèvres de Dean, voulant lui faire ouvrir la bouche pour les mettre à l'intérieur. Mais Dean tourna brusquement la tête, faisant râper les bouts contre sa joue, laissant pleins de petites coupures sur ses lèvres et sa joue. Certains morceaux s'enfoncèrent dans la main d'Alastair, ne faisant qu'accroître sa rage. Il se leva et commença à donner des coups de pied à répétition dans le ventre de Dean. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, encaissant. Il avait mal à l'abdomen à cause des coups, mal aux mains et au visage à cause des ces minuscules mais dévastateurs débris de verre. Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. Plus de coups. Dean ouvrit doucement les yeux, affaibli, et les leva lentement. Ce fut là qu'il vit son frère de quatre ans son cadet, Sam. Sam qu'il avait invité à dîner ce soir là. Sam qui avait toujours été surprotecteur envers son grand frère, à tel point que ça en était une obsession. Sam qui actuellement tenait un couteau de cuisine ensanglanté à la main. Dean baissa les yeux et vit allongé à côté de lui, Alastair. Celui-ci avait la gorge tranchée si profondément que sa tête aurait pu se décrocher. Il s'échappait de ce canyon macabre une rivière de sang qui formait un petit étang rouge qui ne cessait de s'agrandir. Spectacle magnifiquement morbide. Et Dean comprit ce que Sam venait de faire._

_- Sam, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle._

_Sam s'agenouilla à côté de lui, posant le couteau au sol. Puis il prit la tête de Dean et la posa sur ses genoux, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes._

_- Qu'as-tu fait Sammy ? Dit faiblement Dean._

_- Je t'ai protégé, ce bâtard n'avait pas le droit de te faire du mal. Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal. Je ne laisserai plus personne t'approcher, et si je dois refaire ce que j'ai fait pour te protéger, je le referai sans hésitation._

_Dean plongea ses iris vertes dans celles noisettes de Sam. Il put y déceler de la détermination, de l'amour et quelque chose que Dean aurait préféré ne jamais voir dans les yeux de son petit frère : de la folie. Mais ce que ni Dean, ni Sam ne savaient, c'était qu'au début de l'altercation entre Dean et Alastair, des voisins alertés par le bruit avaient appelé la police. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'ils débarquèrent dans l'appartement, leur arme braquée sur Dean et Sam, à la vue du cadavre à leurs côtés. Sam attrapa le couteau toujours à côté de lui et se leva, menaçant._

_- Ne vous approchez pas de mon frère !_

_- Lâchez ce couteau ! Hurla un des policiers._

_- N'approchez pas j'ai dit !_

_Mais des policiers ne l'écouta pas et commença à s'avancer vers les deux frères. Sam, trop perdu dans sa folie et son obsession de protéger son frère, s'élança vers les policiers, brandissant son arme. L'un des policiers lui tira dessus. Une balle dans la poitrine. Sam s'effondra au sol tandis que son aîné cria avec ce qu'il lui restait de force :_

_- NOOOON !_

Ce fut ainsi que Dean se réveilla, en hurlant dans son lit, se redressant d'un coup et trempé de sueur. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, chassant les images de sa tête puis il essuya son visage. Une profonde douleur dans sa poitrine lui coupait le souffle. Sammy, son petit frère qu'il avait presque élevé, était mort en voulant le protéger. Dean l'avait toujours su extrêmement protecteur, mais il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait aller jusque là. Depuis cette histoire, il n'était sorti avec personne d'autre, n'avait cherché à sympathiser avec personne. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais il se sentait poussé par Castiel, il voulait lui donner une petite chance. Il voulait _leur_ donner une petite chance. Mais il n'aurait jamais dût, cela aurait mieux valu, pour eux deux. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore…

**TBC**

* * *

**Voilà ! Et je m'excuse à nouveau pour la taille. Mais même s'il est tout minuscule il a toute son importance dans l'histoire… vous comprendrez au chapitre suivant et au prologue. A mardi prochain donc ! **

**Asaliah.**


	4. Ch3 : Les fins heureuses n'existent pas

**Ce chapitre est donc le dernier, mais il sera suivi d'un épilogue qui aura toute son importance, vous verrez où je veux en venir à la fin du chapitre. Oh et le titre peut grandement vous aider à anticiper ce qui va suivre.**

**Merci à tous pour lire cette fiction !**

**Disclaimer ****: Voir prologue**

**Progression ****: 3/3**

**Avertissements**** : Un peu de violence, un peu de grossierté et autre chose que je ne dit pas pour ne pas faire de spoiler.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Les fins heureuses n'existent pas

Le temps passait et tout était tranquille, normal. Dean et Castiel apprenaient à se connaître et se rapprochaient de plus en plus au fil des jours. Ils parlaient de banalités comme leurs études passées, ce qu'ils aimaient comme style de musique (Castiel apprit ainsi que Dean ne jurait purement, simplement et définitivement que par le vieux rock), leur plat préféré (ce fut là que Dean découvrit que Castiel était végétarien) ou encore ce qu'ils aimaient faire de leur temps libre… toutes ces choses si futiles mais qui composaient l'identité d'une personne. Mais il y avait bien deux sujets que Dean évitait toujours : les relations amoureuses et la famille. Dès que Castiel posait une question concernant l'un ou l'autre de ses sujets, Dean se débrouillait pour le distraire ou le faire changer de sujet. Mais autre que cela, il y avait toujours un détail qui tracassait Castiel : l'incident du supermarché n'était pas le seul dans le genre, il y'en avait eu d'autres. Des fois, Castiel interceptait le regard de Dean et celui-ci lui faisait vraiment peur, il était tellement plein de rage qu'il avait l'impression que ce regard avait le pouvoir de lui brûler le visage. Mais ça ne durait que quelques secondes alors Castiel croyait rêver. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de Dean, cela devenait plus fréquent et Castiel avait de plus en plus de mal à se convaincre qu'il inventait tout ceci. Il s'était dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il devrait en parler à Dean mais à chaque fois il se ravisait. En même temps, comment aborder le sujet ? Bref, Castiel essayait de faire abstraction de tout ça. Ce soir là, quand Castiel rentra chez lui après le travail (car il avait été embauché dans ce café dont lui avait parlé Dean), il avait prévu de passer une soirée normale, mais Dean semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Celui-ci se trouvait devant la porte de son appartement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu jouais du piano ? Tu me montres ?

Castiel sourit, amusé. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et fit signe à Dean d'entrer. Celui-ci ajouta :

- En vérité je t'ai déjà entendu jouer, mais à travers la cloison, c'est pas génial.

Castiel se figea pendant un instant. Dean l'avait (vaguement) entendu jouer et il voulait en entendre plus. A cette idée, le cœur du brun s'accéléra. C'était vraiment quelque chose pour lui de partager sa passion avec Dean. Il considérait ce geste comme une nouvelle étape de leur relation et il n'avait pas l'intention de tout faire rater ! Ils rentrèrent donc ensemble dans l'appartement de Castiel, qui laissa Dean prendre ses aises tandis qu'il allait nourrir son chat. Il connaissait l'appart' après tout (Dean pas le chat. Quoique…) ! Quand il revint, il vit Dean observer les quelques photos de famille posées sur un meuble. Il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il venait.

- On dirait que ces photos t'intriguent vraiment, plaisanta Castiel.

Dean sursauta comme s'il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

- Oh non c'est juste… je me demandais qui était la fille rousse à côté de toi sur cette photo, expliqua Dean, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Castiel s'approcha en souriant et prit un cadre dans ses mains.

- C'est ma petite sœur, Anna. Elle fait des études de médecine actuellement.

Il reposa le cadre puis se tourna vers Dean.

- Et toi ? Des frères et sœurs ?

Dean s'apprêta à éluder la question comme d'habitude mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se dit que ce petit jeu avait assez duré.

- J'avais un petit frère, Sam, dit il faiblement.

Et il n'ajouta rien de plus. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma tout de suite après. Il tourna et retourna la phrase dans sa tête, comprenant avec horreur ce que l'utilisation du passé voulais dire. Il n'osa rien dire à cela. Puis voyant que Dean ne voulait définitivement pas s'étaler sur le sujet, il décida d'esquiver.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit vouloir m'entendre au piano ?

Dean releva la tête, surpris, puis acquiesça en souriant, le remerciant silencieusement de ne pas le forcer à en dire plus. Castiel savait très bien que si Dean voulait en parler il le ferait de lui-même. Ils se dirigèrent vers le somptueux piano et s'assirent ensemble sur le petit banc. Castiel tendit à Dean on classeur où se trouvait toutes ses partitions. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur (Dean pas le class… ok j'arrête).

- Si tu veux que je t'en joue une en particulier, lui expliqua Castiel en souriant.

Dean commença à feuilleter le classeur, lisant les titres mais aucun ne lui semblait familier. Il s'apprêtait à abandonner et à dire à Castiel de faire comme bon lui semblait quand un titre retint son attention. Il redonna le classeur à Castiel en lui montrant la partition du doigt. Castiel lu le titre en haut de la page _Lonely by After Forever_. Il leva vers Dean deux grands yeux bleus surpris.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ça !

Dean haussa les épaules pour seule réponse. Comment aurait il pu dire que les paroles de cette musique lui signifiaient tant ? Castiel se racla la gorge, gêné, conscient de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait. Il s'installa plus confortablement et commença à faire courir ses longs doigts sur le clavier. Seul au début puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Dean commença à fredonner doucement les paroles. Ne voulant pas laisser son ami seul, il fit ce qu'il s'était toujours interdit de faire : il chanta avec un public (aussi petit soit il). Et là quelque chose se passa entre les deux hommes. Comme si un lien venait d'être établi, ils chantèrent ensemble, se lançant des regards de temps à autre. Les deux voix graves et douces s'élevaient pour s'emmêler entre elles, n'en formant plus qu'une. Ils y mettaient tout ce qu'ils avaient, toutes leurs frustrations. Quand la chanson fut finie, ils restèrent dans le silence pendant quelques minutes, sans oser se regarder. Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Puis très lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leur souffle se mélangeant. Puis enfin, leurs lèvres se soudèrent dans un chaste baiser qui les scella l'un à l'autre. Mais malheureusement, la magie ne dura pas car Castiel se sentit brutalement poussé et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Son regard désemparé croisa celui meurtrier de Dean. Ce regard…

- Comment oses-tu l'embrasser ?! Hurla Dean. Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce que le regarder ?!

Il se leva d'un coup et Castiel resta pétrifié de peur devant l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui et qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui était présent à ces côtés précédemment.

- D-Dean… qu'est-ce qui te prend, fit il faiblement.

- Je ne suis pas Dean !

Castiel eut un temps d'arrêt durant lequel la seule chose qu'il était capable de penser était "hein ?"

- Je suis Sam !

Les rouages du cerveau de Castiel commencèrent à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Sam… le frère décédé de Dean ? Castiel n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car Dean ou Sam ou peu importe qui reprit la parole.

- Tu es exactement comme ce fils de pute d'Alastair, tu finiras par faire du mal à Dean et ça je ne peux pas le permettre, je lui ai promis de le protéger !

Sur ces mots, "Sam" s'élança vers Castiel qui d'un coup retrouva son instinct de survie. Il se leva et se mit courir à toute vitesse vers sa chambre où il s'enferma à clé, les larmes aux yeux. "Dean…" pensa-t-il. Comment est-ce que la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point ? Puis Castiel fit la seule chose rationnelle qui lui vint à l'esprit : il prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de la police, tentant d'ignorer les bruits de collision qui venaient de la porte. Apparemment Dean "Sam" essayait d'enfoncer la porte. Un coup… deux coups… trois coups… et toujours personne à l'autre bout du fil. Quand enfin lui répondit la voix blasée d'une femme, Castiel se mit à parler à un débit très accéléré.

- Mon voisin est devenu complètement fou, il essaie de me tuer ! S'il vous plait, envoyez des renforts à cette adresse !

A peine eut il le temps de finir de donner son adresse que la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, dévoilant ce qui un jour fut Dean. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de crier quand il vit ça. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir de là (en vie de préférence) mais il était déjà trop tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que les mains de Dean étaient autour de son cou, comprimant. Castiel tenta de frapper, de griffer, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette poigne de fer qui lentement, mais sûrement, le tuait. Les mains autour de sa gorge serraient si fort, tellement fort… puis il entendit un craquement, une vive douleur puis ce fut le noir total. Sam desserra sa prise et laissa le corps sans vie tomber mollement. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de Dean alors qu'il contemplait son œuvre. Ce salaud ne ferait pas de mal à son frère, il en était certain à présent.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse, Dean… murmura-t-il.

Cela lui était étrange de parler avec la voix de son frère. Mais il fut coupé de ses pensées pas le son tellement caractéristique de la police faisant éruption dans un domicile. "L'histoire se répète." pensa-t-il avec amertume. Mais cette fois, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Alors tout se passa à une vitesse folle. En ce qui lui semblait n'être qu'une poignée de secondes, il se retrouva couché au sol, menottes aux poignets, la joue écrasée contre le parquet. Il s'était laissé faire, oui il savait quoi faire. Tandis qu'il se faisait conduire assez brutalement vers la voiture de police, il pensa "ne t'inquiètes pas Dean, je gère la situation, je continuerai de tenir ma promesse." Et alors qu'assis dans la voiture, il vit un brancard transporter le cadavre recouvert d'un drap de l'homme qu'il avait tué, il ne put retenir un autre sourire. Il tiendrait sa promesse, il la tiendrait toujours.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hmm on peut dire que c'est très joyeux tout ça. Cass est mort et Dean a apparemment un léger souci. Mais avouez le, le plus triste dans tout ça c'est que, qui va s'occuper du chat de Castiel ? Si vous vous dîtes "non mais c'était quoi ça ?" (ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible), l'épilogue contient toutes les explications. Mais je vous préviens, il n'arrivera certainement pas mardi prochain car j'ai très, très peu de temps libre en ce moment (déjà que ça a été dur de publier ce chapitre à temps) et je ne l'ai pas encore écrit alors… à dans bientôt !**

**P.S : Si vous voulez me taper, prenez un ticket et faites la queue.  
**

**Asaliah.**


End file.
